Mecha Tails: Reloaded
by Lana Pyro
Summary: HEY YOU! You there. Yeah you, the one scrolling. Tails and Mecha Sonic strike a deal. . .This is a story of revenge, retribution, and giggles. Yeah, you read that right. This is a redo of a story by Death Jr. He promised to fix it, so here it is. This is for Foxxel, XxtailsfanxX, and Light Of A Fox. Credit to powblock of WarpGaming for the cover.


Yo peeps, this is Death Jr with what all of you here were waiting for. . . Mecha Tail: Reloaded! I called it reloaded for the sole reason that it sounds cooler than reuploaded or rebooted. Tis not a sequel dear friends, only a [hopefully] better version. A couple of side notes; since I didn't warn you in the last one, all the characters are human. There will also be OCs. Enjoy what I have written just for you guys. Special thanks to Foxxel, XxtailsfanxX, and Light Of A Fox for giving me the encouragement I needed to get my lazy butt into this. And to all you peeps who sent encouraging messages and reviews. . .this is for you.

Disclaimer: I only own some of- *feds bust in* ._. I mean, I don't own any of it sadly. *laughs nervously while feds leave* Thanks for the broken door, jerks! t(-_-t)

NEW BEGINNINGS

**Tails POV**

The Sonic Heroes (so humbly named by Sonic himself) have disbanded. The original idea was to form a super team that defended planet Earth from Eggman and other assorted menaces. . .like taxes. Ha! You wish. Anyway, it was okay for about 3 months, that's about the time Amy started banging Shadow. When we asked him why, his succinct answer was:

"Who else am I supposed to screw, Cream?" Touché Shadow, Touché. Sonic and Cream, however, didn't like this development very much. Cream because she _did _want Shadow to screw her. And Sonic was mad because _he _wanted to screw Amy. We were all kind of pissed at Sonic for picking a fight about it, since he's always brushing her off, but the damage was done.

It dissolved into a brawl that had everyone choosing sides. Shadow's side consisted of Espio, Vector, Omega, and Rouge. Sonic's side consisted of Amy (duh), Cream (being mad at Shadow), Knuckles, and Charmy. Big, for reasons uknown to us, killed himself. . .that was the only smart decision he ever made.

Needless to say, Sonic's team was hurting pretty bad. I was a bystander, with both Shadow and Sonic trying to get me on their teams. At first, they tried bribing me, cutting deals, and tricking me. Obviously I'm a lot smarter than them, so they gave _that _up pretty fast. Shadow gave up on me, but Sonic thought it'd be a good idea to threaten me. He said if I didn't help him, he'd find another sidekick. At first I thought it was like the end of the world.

Until, one night, I had a drunk bonding moment with Blaze the Cat and she helped me see that being a sidekick sucks nuts. There was a lot of crying involved I think. . .it's still kinda fuzzy. In fact, I wrote it off as a dream for a while.

Eventually, though, I joined up with Shadow to help him win. And boy did we win. We destroyed Sonic, and Cream switched to our side to get closer to Shadow, except she ended up having sex with me. . .that was a major plus for me. Both sides ended up going separate ways and taking actual jobs.

Sonic decided he still wanted to help people, so he became a police officer. Knuckles went into construction work, making use of his unnatural strength, while working as an international jewel hunter on the side. I opened a little gun and mechanic shop in a corner of the city, also selling my inventions to scientists in my spare time, which happens to be all the time.

Espio works as a professional assassin, surprise, surprise. I don't really know what anyone else does, but I think Amy was trying to be a model. I don't know about Cream, except that she and I used hook up sometimes, before I started dating this cute girl I met here in the shop. Her name is Cosmo, and she's the prettiest girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. But enough about them. This story is about me.

I was sitting in my little shop, behind my little counter, tinkering with little parts. Bored as all get out, I turned on my little radio and put in a randomly chosen CD. I listened for a bit then nodded, satisfied, Fall Out Boy is a great band. Successfully distracted, time flew for a while. But as they, whoever _they _are, say; all good things come to an end.

The warning bell on the door chimed as the door opened, distracting me from my mini particle accelerator and _Thanks for the Memories_. What followed was strange.

There came a heavy clunking sound, not unlike what you would get if you dipped your feet in liquid metal, and let it cool on your feet before walking on a metal walkway. Which is dumb and not at all advisable. This meant that someone was wearing shoes with either metal soles, or metal in the soles. And that was weird because, I mean, who _does_ that? I couldn't see the person through the glare from the sun outside my little, glass door. As soon as I made out the face, I almost pissed myself.

'_Crap! What is _he_ doing here?!' _I thought to myself. The guy in question had long, spiky blue hair and wore aviator sunglasses. He dressed like he was in the Matrix; wearing a long, black trench coat over a black shirt and black pants. He grinned, taking off his glasses and leaning on the little counter.

"Tails, long time no see." He said it like we were friends. I all but snarled back.

"Not long enough. What do _you_ want?" His grin stretched into a full blown smile as he looked at me with his luminescent, red gaze.

"I have a proposition for you."

End Prologue

DJ: Yay! *dances* I got it done, I thought it would never end!

Tails: Is he gonna kill me?

DJ: XD Can't tell you, it would ruin the next chapter.

Tails: ._. you could whisper it to me.

DJ: *whispers* Not happening.

Tails: Jerk.

Sonic: When do I come back in?  
Tails: Begonne you cocky cock! This is my story.

DJ: Be on the lookout for the next chapter! See ya.

Tails: Don't take too long, I don't wanna be stuck with this creep.

(not-so) Mysterious guy: Muahahaha I'm a sexy motherfu-

DJ: Good Bye!


End file.
